battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Comment bank/@comment-32153758-20161027000111
Around a wooden conference table, being of HYDRAXIS make, sat those in charge of its construction. At this meeting was a conglomerate of some of HYDRAXIS's greatest elites, including prominent figures like Warui Kimochi, Delusion D-40 (represented by a Bluetooth speaker), and the new leader of HYDRAXIS, Joseph Cain Jr. One of the higher-ups of Chessboard Inc. slapped down a small pile of papers onto the table, and the group of officials looked at him as he rested back onto his chair. "So, I suppose we have all heard about the latest incidents in Mexico?" The man said, his voice weary with concern. "The recent robberies?" Cain Jr inquiried. "Yep. I don't know who, but several of our deliverymen, specifically for our Chessboard Tea services, have been robbed of their items. Not only is this causing us to get a variety of complaints from the area, but it's just irritating that someone would dare to screw around with us." "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, we have fallen behind in the naval world, thanks to major advances in tech. Of course some idiots would try to mess with us." Joseph Cain held his arms in a steeple, his face stretched in a smirk. "... I assume you have a plan, then, telling by that facial expression," the man inferred. Joseph sneered. "Of course I do. It's my goal to return HYDRAXIS to its original state, as a global superpower masked by its takeover of the furniture industry," Cain said. "Let's send troops over there to investigate." "Troops into Mexico? Preposterous! They'll think we're attacking them!" Another man on the table stood up and interjected, slamming his hands into his table. "Relax. We can just explain to the Mexican government that we're here in concern of our own troops, and their non-aggressive citizens' safety. It's the gangs that are giving us the trouble, aren't they? Let's weed them out." "There's a lot of factors that makes that harder than you think, Cain," Delusion's black speaker spoke, its shoddy quality slightly muffling the voice of the AI. "For one, if the Mexico government has been unable to take them down, with the full force of their police department, how do you expect a few troops to take them out?" "Few?" Joseph laughed. "No, we'll send as much as we need, D-40. Also, a mistake on your part; we're using trained military soldiers and robotic troops, not incompetent police officers and fat corrupt donut-eating chiefs." The room fell silent, as beeping sounds could be heard from Delusion's speaker. Shortly after, everyone heard a long sigh. "The boss said yes. As long as you can avoid conflict with the Mexican government, he says, and resolve this without too much bloodshed, you can send troops to Mexico. Try to do it a little secretly, will you?" Delusion solemnly muttered. "And that's it!" Joseph snapped his fingers, and put his feet on the table, grinning cheek to cheek. "Set up the plans, fellows!" The higher-ups left one by one, the meeting now over, and many of them crowded around as they left, whispering to their own groups. "I can't stand that kid." "Why did Darksire choose him?" "I'd rather have our original boss back than this brat. Where is he?" "He's just being lazy, someone get him off his arse and man this himself. If this son of a gun continues to lead us, we'll be screwed over quickly." Soon, it was just Joseph Cain Jr leaning back on his chair, and Delusion's speaker, sitting on the table. The two were alone. "Hey, Deloser D-40, I have a request." "... what would that be?" "I want to test Checkmate in this operation." "This is a land-based operation, and sending it would not only be risky, but cause worse problems with the Mexican government." "Show of force, and fear is how you control these kinds of people, Delusion." "... I see how it is. You're one of those kinds of fellows." "What? What kind?" "I'm shutting off this speaker. Farewell." A large clunk, to indicate the shutoff, and the speaker was rendered mute. Now, only Joseph rested in the room, all by himself. -------- OOC: Part 2 will happen in the Official Roleplay Room